


Suspicious Sounds

by gumiibearx3



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumiibearx3/pseuds/gumiibearx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time when Rin's heart almost stopped after hearing fishy sounds coming from a locker room where his captain and sister currently were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just want to quickly point out that this is my first ever fic with Free! so it might just not be the greatest xd
> 
> Also english is not my first language, so there might be typos or the sentences may sound funny to you, but I tried my best at checking the fic and getting rid of them. (:

"Hey, where the hell is Captain Mikoshiba?" Rin demanded gruffly as he entered the school's swimming pool. Nitori instantly ran towards his senpai and tried to muster up some explanation.

"I-I don't know. I...I'm sorry for not knowing. I'm sorry for not looking for him. I'm sorry for being ali"— "

Calm down, Nitori," Rin sighed tiredly, scratching the back of his head. "That idiot's probably slacking off somewhere in the locker rooms again..." He muttered, glowering.

"Anyway, let's go, Nitori. We might as well go fetch him," the taller one said, using his hand to gesture. Nitori simply nodded, jogging after him and leaving behind the joint practice they were currently having with Iwatobi.

The two quickly neared the other locker room no one usually used, since the other one was closer to the pool and was in way better condition. Normally Rin would have looked for the Captain from the other locker room, but since he had just come out of it few minutes ago himself, he knew that Samezuka's Captain could be in one place only, and that was the other locker room. They expected to open the door and see Mikoshiba passed out on the bench or just doing additional push-ups. However, when Rin's hand had landed on the doorknob, the pair heard their swim team’s captain give out an extremely suspicious sound.

Rin froze and Nitori paled. Instead of throwing the door open, the two stayed glued to their spots in a light shock, with Rin's hand still wrapped around the doorknob.

"Mm...you've gotten better, Gou-chan. This feels great..." Mikoshiba gave out a low moan this time, causing the two outside the clubroom to break out in cold, nervous sweats. Rin went through something that could be described as a minor heart attack. Gou-chan? His sister was in there?

"Seijuro, wait. Could you...um..."

"What? Again? You have to stop doing that, Gou-chan. Just hold still for now, since this is probably going to hurt."

Rin's jaw fell open, but his hand still did not move. He was simply so shocked that he was unable to do anything. There was silence, with heavy anticipation in the air.

Finally, Gou gave out a surprisingly high pitched squeak, causing the two outside to jump violently in their spots.

"Damn, it's really tight..." Mikoshiba muttered, sounding strained.

"D-don't pull so hard, Seijuro" Gou whined back. When she gave out another high pitched noise, Rin had finally recovered from his shock and tuned back into his senses and threw the door open.

The door slammed against the wall as the now angry Rin shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

He was greeted by an image of Gou and Seijuro sitting down on the bench together, clothes on, with Seijuro's hand wrapped around his sister's ponytail, which was half tied with a rubber band. They gazed silently at Rin, obviously startled by his sudden outburst. Behind him, Nitori was barely holding himself up.

"...What were you guys doing?" He finally managed to ask in the calmest tone he could muster up at the moment. "Well..." his captain trailed off awkwardly, still confused with the situation. This time, Gou stepped in.

"We...weren't really doing much? I was giving Mikoshiba-kun a massage since he got really bad cramps which prevented him from entering the pool, and then I asked him to help me get the rubber band out of my hair," the burgundy-haired girl explained, pointing to her hair. Mikoshiba glared down at her.

"I was just telling her to stop using rubber bands to tie her hair. They're too tight. Why don't you just use normal hair bands?" The Samezuka captain demanded critically. She answered by stubbornly crossing her arms and letting out an annoyed huff, muttering something like she didn’t have time to search for one this morning, admitting her defeat with a smile. He rolled his eyes playfully at her response, and letting a slight smile escape his lips too.

"Anyway, did you need anything?" He returned back to his captain voice, "And just so you know, Nitori has been on the floor for a short while now. I'd suggest you to take care of him, since I'm pretty sure you dragged him with you." Mikoshiba pointed out, with Gou appearing just as curious. The older Matsuoka slowly walked back towards the door, suddenly feeling as if his soul had left his body. Gou was so gonna hear about this later. And he was sure to make his captain pay for making his sister massage him. His pure, innocent little sister being all over that beast made him feel sick.

"It's...nothing..." He mumbled before walking out, dragging the now fainted boy with him and planning how he would murder that bastard captain of his when he'd get the next chance.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was any good, and hopefully you enjoyed it (:  
> I might be starting a new multi-chap. Seigou fic in the next week, if I find the inspiration to write it (:
> 
> So please leave a comment/kudos and let me know what you think about this! (:


End file.
